


Calaveritas

by eustasstic



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Calaveritas, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Gen, Kamado Tanjirou is a Ray of Sunshine, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), One Piece Universe, boo!, bts - Freeform, gato negro, the black cat nero, vlive, who's behind you
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Las calaveritas literarias son composiciones en verso,  es tradición en México y se suelen escribir en vísperas de Día de Muertos.Estos versos son irreverentes, retratando a las personas vivas como si estuvieran muertas, de manera cómica.Lo que quiero presentar aquí es una serie de calaveritas dedicadas a idols de k-pop, probablemente sobre personajes de anime también. Es una idea que se me ocurrió hace dos años pero hasta ahora por fin empiezo a publicar y llevar acabo :3
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Alguien está detrás de ti [BTS]

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera calaverita (escrita el 5 de octubre de 2018 wow), no tengo certeza si podría llamársele así porque no hay una burla o referencia hacia la muerte como tal; pero creí que podría estar bien ya que se trata de situaciones cómicas o de broma con tintes de miedo jaja

I

Estaban los BTS muy relajados en su live

Cuando army empezó a decir

“¡Hay alguien detrás de ti, hay alguien detrás de ti!”

Seokjin es asustadizo, no le gustó aquella broma

Mientras Jimin, sin pensarlo va y se asoma

Hoseok se sobresaltó,

Pero Yoongi ni siquiera se inmutó

JK, RM y Tae se pusieron nerviosos,

Ay, army, ¡qué comentarios maliciosos!

Quisieron hacer lo mismo con Min Yoongi

Pero subestimaron al Gran Agust D


	2. Mi amigo Nero [Ateez]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, lo acabo de hacer :3

II

Sentado en un banco

el líder de Ateez

De ratos pensando, de ratos feliz

Creyó verlo blanco,

pero era uno negro

Creyó en el encanto

del pequeño gato

Hoongjoong parpadeó

una niña apareció

y le dijo, con cero sufijos

“Tome mi mano, por favor”

Ella bella como una flor

Delicada y misteriosa

Se puso caprichosa

cuando él la rechazó

“¿No se quiere casar conmigo?

Oh, ¡pero qué malo es usted!”

“Ni siquiera soy tu amigo,

¡y eres muy joven para mi bien!”

  
  


Moviendo su cola, el gato la distrajo

e hizo que la niña le siguiera el paso

Con un maullido, ella se alejó

y así como llegó, desapareció

“Oh, ¡gracias, pequeño amigo negro!”

inclinándose, acariciando su pelaje

“Aquí dice Nero, tu nombre es Nero”

en el collar leyó el mensaje

“Nero, el gato

del más allá me salvaste

aunque después de un rato

enojado, me arañaste”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviamente, basado en el cover que hicieron de the black cat nero uwu


	3. El rey de los piratas [One Piece]

III

En una noche oscura,

de un gran banquete celebrando,

llegó la muerte bailando

con frescura y con encanto

Vio al Capitán del barco

lo invitó a conversar

Le gustó su sonrisa, y se lo quiso llevar

Pero él, con un shishishi

declinó su sugerencia

diciendo con preferencia

que por los mares quería navegar

Hasta que el gallo hizo quiquiriquí

la muerte seguía negociando

más el joven de la cicatriz

no aceptaba, la seguía rechazando

“Vete de aquí, flaca

tengo mucho que explorar

No es mi tiempo, no es mi hora

Y no me trates de pegar

¡Que soy pirata, no piñata!

¿es que acaso no lo ves?

¡El rey del mar voy a ser!”


	4. Pidiendo dulces [Boku no hero]

IV

Noche del día de Muertos

LOV salió a pedir más dulces

pensando con acierto

ganarían mucho a todas luces

La pequeña Toga, vampirita

distraída, siguió a unos chicos

y lamiendo sus colmillos

de ellos tomó una probadita

Spinner, versión Godzilla,

maravilló a las personas,

pensaron que era disfraz,

pero era su propia faz.

Mientras Dabi, el graposo

asustó a unos cuantos,

comió otro tanto

y decidió guardar reposo

Parecía medio muerto, 

flaco y destartalado,

con perforaciones e injertos,

en el piso ahí tirado

A la misma calaca asustó,

y con sorna de ella se rió

“Que ni se te ocurra a mí llevar

Primero tengo que derrotar,

al estúpido de Endevaour

Ya te llevaste a mi amigo,

muy temprano a mi parecer,

así que no te metas conmigo

o me harás enfurecer”

La flaca siguió su camino,

por esas palabras, acongojada

sintiéndose indignada

por no tener un buen tino

Por fortuna, a buena hora

se acercaba a rastras Tomura

“¡Veo aquí a mi salvador!

¡Con tu poder destructor,

mi lugar puede tomar!”

Más él, con una mano, le dijo “Vete a volar”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al terminar la segunda estrofa me volví a acordar de twice y lloré TT


	5. "¡Tanjiro sálvame!" / "¡No te lleves a Zenitsu!" [Kimetsu no Yaiba]

V

Escuchó un fuerte ruido 

en lo profundo del bosque

el cual poco conoce

pero que de demonios era nido

Sabía que ella por fin venía,

la escuchaba, y la oía

y como gelatina temblaba, 

aferrado a un árbol, a Tanjiro llamaba

Con dulzura y compasión,

Tanjiro a la muerte hizo entrar en razón

“No te lleves a Zenitsu, que lo sentirá mi corazón”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> primero que hago de ship o.o y creo que eso es todo por hoy (o por este año xd)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto! (sí, aún es 2 de muertos. justo hoy me acordé de este proyecto y decidí que no debía aplazarlo más x.x)


End file.
